


The Doctor's Shocking Tests

by blue_skyes



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Lemon, M/M, No gender pronouns used, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: Running low on funds, you sign up for a medical study, hoping to earn at least the cash to pay your rent for the month. But you never could have expected what was to come.





	The Doctor's Shocking Tests

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I had this thought after watching the latest episode of Bio Inc Redemption, and I found it shocking that there were no SchneeplexReader fics anywhere to be seen. So I took it upon myself to write one! I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Songs used for inspiration:  
> Howl-Florence and the Machine  
> Blinding-Florence and the Machine
> 
> Translations:  
> (Mein) Schatz- (My) Treasure  
> Alles in ordnung- Everything's in order  
> Bleib ruhig- Stay calm/Calm down  
> Oh Gott- Oh god  
> Scheiβe- Shit

You sighed as you looked at your email, closing out of yet another rejection email. About a couple months ago, you were fired from a job you had had for years, the company claiming they were “downsizing”.  Your severance check lasted you for a month, considering you had rent, bills and food to pay, and you still hadn’t found another job. Your savings were beginning to run thin, and you might be in danger of being late or even missing your rent this month.

You were getting desperate, ready to take any job that came your way. Recalling a documentary you had seen once on medical studies and experiments, you remembered how the people in these experiments and studies were well paid for their participation. What did you have to lose really? You pulled up Google, and looked up medical studies that were looking for participants. Sadly, just as you had secretly expected, there weren’t really many in your area. Scrolling through, you found one that caught your eye.

_“Doctor looking for patient to study muscle and nerve reactions._

_One on one private sessions._

_Must be comfortable with having the whole body tested._

_Female patients preferred.”_

You looked at the pay being offered for the job, and it was more than enough to cover your expenses for this month and the next, giving you more time to find an actual job. It was located at a hospital in one of the shadier parts of town, and you were a little worried about the fact that they were only asking for females, but you needed the money so you decided to take the risk. You filled out the online application, and the next day you had an email response from the doctor performing the study saying you were approved to take part, and where and when you should go. The doctor signed his name as simply Doctor Schneeplestein, which left you no indication to their gender, only that they must have been from the german speaking area of Europe.

A week after you first applied, you found yourself driving out to this hospital almost half an hour away from you, to take part in this study. You parked your car near the entrance you were supposed to take, and found you were about 15 minutes early. You decided to go in, just in case you needed to fill out any paperwork.

Walking up to the receptionist at the desk, you smiled, trying not to let your nervousness show. “Uh, hi!” You began, your nervous voice sounding a little more chipper than it should. “I-I’m here for that study with Dr. Schneeplestein?”

“Ah yes!” The receptionist smiled back at you in return. “Please take a seat in the waiting area, Dr. Schneeplestein will be right with you.” She gestured to the seats, some filled with others waiting for their own appointments. You found an empty seat, somewhat close to the receptionist’s desk. You had no idea what the doctor looked like, so you figured it would be easier for you to see him if you weren’t hidden by the crowd.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, exactly at your appointment time, you saw a doctor step out into the waiting area. He was wearing blue scrubs under his pristine white lab coat, glasses, and a surgical cap, with green hair sticking out from under it. The green hair shocked you the most, and you wondered if this was the Dr. Schneeplestein you were going to be working with. He walked over to the receptionist, and as he spoke to her, you noticed her gesture over in your general direction.

The doctor, following her directions, made his way straight over to you. “So, you must be Miss (L/N), ja? I, am Dr. Schneeplestein.” He held his hand out to you, and you stood up from your seat and shook it.

Even standing, he was taller than you, and while his height was intimidating, you found him to be strangely attractive. He had a bit of stubble around his jaw, culminating to thicker facial hair around his upper lip and chin. You had always been a sucker for men with facial hair, but that wasn’t the only thing that drew you in. His bright blue eyes shone through the lenses of his glasses and you felt almost mesmerized as you looked at them. “Uh, yeah, that’s me!”

“Please, do follow me to the examination room, and we can get started.” Dr. Schneeplestein smiled at you as he gestured towards the way. His smile was charming, but you were too distracted to notice the mischievous glint behind his eyes. The two of you walked down the hallway, Dr. Schneeplestein leading the way, and you following closely behind.

He opened the door to the room, and you stepped inside, taking the examination room in. It was a big open room, bright surgical lights illuminating it. Looking around the room, you saw an examination table in the middle of the room, and around it were medical carts full of utensils. Some were covered with sheets, leaving you curious as to what was under them. “Now, have a seat on the table if you will.”

You sat on the table, as Dr. Schneeplestein grabbed a clipboard from one of the carts before sitting down on a stool.  “Let us see here…” He looked over at what was written on the sheet before beginning. “Just filling in the last little details, okay? Your name is (Y/N) (L/N)… Your blood type is?” You responded with your blood type, and he quickly jotted it down before continuing. “Any major diseases I should know about?”

“Thankfully, no.” You chuckled, and as did he in response.

“That is very good indeed…” He smirked as he wrote down your response. “Now. I think it’s time we get started.” From one of the tables, he pulled out a hospital gown, and handed it to you. If you could please put this on, opening in the back, and then we can begin.”

“Um…” You took it awkwardly in your hands, looking at him before looking at the door.

Doctor Schneeplestein looked at you for a moment, before getting what you really meant. “Ah! Yes! I apologize. I will step outside, and you let me know when you are ready, ja?” He stepped out of the room, and you quickly changed out of your clothes, slipping the gown on as he instructed. You had to admit that you felt relieved. Doctor Schneeplestein was nice enough to let you change privately, though at first, he might not have realized it was a problem. You thought nothing of that though, as it might just have been normal wherever he was from.

Once you were changed, you peeked out of the door, letting the doctor know you were ready. He stepped back inside the room, and shut the door behind him. “Please, relax and lie down on the table.” You did as instructed, lying on the table. One end of the table was elevated, so it was more like you were seated, but you complied either way.

“Now I’m sure you are wondering what kind of procedures we will be performing today.” Doctor Schneeplestein said, approaching you. “It’s quite simple, really.” He grabbed the cart nearest you, which you then noticed had cotton balls, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a syringe with some fluid inside. “We have discovered a new hormone that may or may not affect the stimulation of the nerves inside the human body. I know I probably should have mentioned this on the website, but I am giving you the chance to back out now. This isn’t going to be easy, and if you think you can’t handle it, I am allowing you to leave. But, if you consent, there is no going back. Understood?”

You thought about it for a moment. You weren’t sure what effects this hormone would have on your body, but you had come this far already, and you weren’t about to back down. “I’m not leaving.” You said as you shook your head. “I’ve already made it this far, I’m not backing out.”

“Good to hear.” Doctor Schneeplestein smirked as he looked you over. “So, as we start, I’m going to test your nerve reactions.” Pulling over another cart, he pulled off the sheet and revealed an electromyograph. “I will be delivering small shocks along different muscles on your body, record the responses, and then we will be doing the same, but with the hormone to see any differences in your system. It won’t hurt too much.”

You nodded in response, and with that, he instantly began by sticking electrode needles in your upper arms, before placing medical tape over them to keep them in place. You looked at them, then looked at him with a worried look on your face. Shocks were fine, but needles, not so much. “Doctor Schneeplestein… A-Are you sure this isn’t going to hurt much?”

“Oh mein schatz, I promise it won’t hurt much at all.” He smiled as he stroked your cheek gently. “Und if it makes you feel more calm, please, call me Henrik. Doctor Schneeplestein is too formal, no?”

“Alright… Henrik.” You giggled slightly, feeling more relaxed.

“And don’t you worry, I’ll make sure to warn you before I shock you.” Henrik moved towards the machine, his hand hovering over the button. “Now here comes the shock...” He pressed the button and almost immediately, you felt a shock coursing through your forearms and your muscles twitched in response. You let out a small yelp, surprised at the shock, even though you were warned.

“Shh… it’s okay schatz… you’re fine.” Henrik reassured you. Looking at the results, he smiled. “Your results are normal, and you’re doing great. It wasn’t too bad, right?”

“No… I guess not.” You smiled in return.

“Gut.” Henrik slowly pulled out the needles in your upper arms and moved them to your forearms next. Your muscles twitched at the shock, but the pain wasn’t as bad this time, so you didn’t have much of a reaction. Once the results were recorded, and the needles were out, Henrik faced you. “(Y/N), schatz, I’m going to need you to strip your gown for this, if that’s okay?”

You weren’t sure what part of your body was going to be tested next, with him asking you to remove your gown, but you were nervous. You were bare naked under your gown, so he’d be seeing everything. You weren’t one to show your body, but you had already begun the testing, and besides, he was a doctor, so it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen the female body before. You nodded, and slowly stood from the table as he helped you up, before stripping the gown.

He took the gown from you and placed it on his stool, but not before looking you up and down, taking you all in. There was a hungry look in his eyes, but you chose to ignore it, hoping it was nothing. You hopped back up on the table, lying down on it, feeling completely bare and exposed in this position. “Und now, the abdomens.” Henrik stuck needles in each abdomen muscle, and let out the shock. Your abdomen twitched completely, and your pain was greater than before, which you signified with a shout.

After quickly checking that the results were in order, Henrik took the needles out and slowly and gently rubbed his hand over your stomach and abdomen. “You’re doing great (Y/N). Nothing to worry about.” He then moved to your thighs, and as quickly as he started there, he was done. Finishing off your legs in the calves, you found that the leg in general was the least painful area he had tested.

“Now (Y/N), we’re moving on to the serum, okay?” Henrik moved to the cart that had the syringe once more, dragging it even closer to you. Getting a look, you noticed that the serum was bright green.

“H-Henrik…” Your voice shook, the worry overcoming you. You had no idea what the serum was, and you didn’t think it was exactly safe to inject something that bright inside of you. “A-Are you sure this is going to be okay?”

“Look at me (Y/N). I’ve used this before on patients and they’re fine. You aren’t going to be hurt from this.” He looked deep into your eyes, and somehow, that was enough to make you believe him.

“A-Alright.” Your voice still wasn’t over the shock, but was determined. “Let’s do this.” Henrik then took the cotton ball, and after wetting it with rubbing alcohol, he disinfected the elbow in your most dominant arm.

Picking up the syringe in one hand, he held your arm straight with the other. His touch was firm but gentle, and you couldn’t help but blush a little at the feeling of his hand on you. “This should only hurt a little. Only a small pinch! Also some warmth as it flows through your blood stream, but you’ll be fine.”

You prepared yourself, and before you could even count to three, the needle punctured your skin, and you felt the pinch. Henrik injected the serum into you, and you felt a strange warmth flood over you as the serum flowed through you. “How do you feel? Any abnormalities?”

“I feel… normal.” Henrik leaned in to get a closer look at you, and you blushed a little. You were still very much naked, and having him that close to your bare body made you feel a little shy.

“Ah yes. Alles in ordnung. Everything seems to be in order. Now we will repeat the test, and see if the results are different.” He applied the needles to your upper arms, and shocked you once more. The results on the machine didn’t change, but you had. Instead of the yelp you let out the last time, you instead let out what seemed to be a moan of pleasure.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?” Henrik asked, curiosity laced in his words.

“Y-Yeah… I’m fine.” You responded, your face slightly flushed. “I’m not sure what came over me just then.”

“Gut. Shall we continue then?”

“Y-Yeah. Let’s keep going.” You nodded. Acknowledging your agreement, Henrik moved the needles back to your forearms, and as the shock went off, another moan, softer this time, escaped your lips. Your face became even more flushed, and you writhed slightly with the shock against the bed. The muscle readings hadn’t changed, but your reactions clearly had, and Henrik smirked at your appearance.

“Hmm…” He looked you over, noting your bodily differences. “Moaning, but not out of pain, your pupils are dilated, elevated pulse… Are you aroused, mein schatz?” Henrik chuckled at the situation, intending to fully take advantage of it.

Your face became extremely red then, but this time, out of embarrassment. “I- Uh- Well-“ Your mouth flopped open and shut, leaving you speechless.

“Not sure, eh? Well, why don’t we test that?” He skipped over your abs completely, and moved the needles to your thighs. They were closer to your core this time, and when the shocks went off, it was like Henrik could see your vagina swell with arousal. “Mmm… I could see your lips tremble schatz… And you’re already getting so wet for me, aren’t you?” You turned away from him, hiding your embarrassment. You did suddenly find all of this arousing, though you also weren’t going to deny that you had already found him attractive before the test had even begun.

Henrik leaned over you, cupping your face in his hand to look at you. “You don’t have to be worried (Y/N). This is nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, I’m finding this quite intriguing… You wouldn’t mind if I tested this further, would you?”

“Please…” Your voice was but a whisper now, a slight tremble in it as you begged for more.

Henrik just smirked as he chuckled in your ear, the low growls that came with it going straight to your core. He stepped away from you, only to find on one of the carts a long, slender, metal instrument. It looked somewhat like a duck beak, and that’s when you realized that you recognized the instrument he held more than you thought you did. It was a speculum, one not unlike the ones used in the yearly pap smears you’d have. He made sure the needles were in the correct places, and with great ease, slipped the speculum inside you. “Oooh you really are so wet schatz… It wasn’t hard at all to get this inside you… you’re doing so well.”

He then began to slowly open the speculum, stretching your inner walls open, and that was enough to elicit a whimper from you. “Shhh… bleib ruhig mein schatz… it’s okay.” His voice was reassuring, and while you didn’t understand the german he used, the calmness of his voice along with his hand rubbing soft small circles on your stomach calmed you and helped you relax.

“Good, you’re doing fine.” He exclaimed before walking over to a sink in the corner to wash his hands. Once his hands were clean, he returned back over to you, sitting on the stool he had sat on when you two had first begun. Henrik looked at you, your face full of need, and your vagina already dripping wet, though he hadn’t even touched you properly. Making sure one last time the needles were set before starting, he plunged two of his fingers deep inside your open hole.

The pleasure was so great, you couldn’t help but buck against Henrik’s fingers as he just left them there, hoping to get even the slightest bit of friction. “Henrik please…” You moaned out.

“His free hand returned to your stomach, pressing down gently on it. “Patience (Y/N). Good things come to those who wait, ja?”

You groaned out of frustration, but that quickly became a loud moan as the shock ran through your legs, almost electrifying your core as it travelled there. Your inner walls clenched around his fingers and the speculum, and all Henrik could do was smirk, a hungry look in his eyes. “Interesting… It seems that the serum didn’t change your muscles’ reactions, but changed your pain reactions instead. You seem to respond to pain with arousal now, rather than actual pain.” He removed his fingers and the speculum from inside you, and you whined at the emptiness. “You know (Y/N), you’ve been such a good patient today. It’s only fair you get a reward, hmm?” He stripped off his lab coat, and rinsed off the speculum and his fingers before approaching you once more.

Henrik removed the needles from your thighs, and moved the carts away from the table, giving the two of you plenty of space. He sat back down at the stool, running a slow, teasing finger over your lower lips. Leaning in, Henrik inhaled deeply, moaning at your scent. “You look and smell delicious, schatz. I could just…” He licked a teasing stripe up your vagina. “Eat you right up. Is that what you want, hmm?”

“Yes… Please Henrik…” You moaned your words, writhing against the bed, trying to get any sort of friction or any reaction from him.

Henrik wasted no time getting to work, shoving his face between your legs, licking and sucking at your clit. You moaned and bucked your hips against his face, and you could feel him smirk against you seeing how eager you were. It encouraged him to speed up his ministrations, even moving to dip his tongue inside you occasionally. Henrik had you going wild, hands groping, looking for something to grab, though there was nothing.

“I’m close… god I’m so close…” You moaned out. “Please… faster… more…” You were losing coherence, your mind hazing, and you couldn’t even form a simple sentence anymore.

Henrik pulled away from you, and you groaned in frustration, but that was quickly replaced by a moan as he shoved two of his fingers inside you once again. He pumped them in and out, scissoring them to stretch you out more than you already were. You were soaking wet now, and with each pump, the sounds of your wetness as Henrik fingered you somehow managed to turn you on even more. You were getting closer and closer to climax, and your moans were getting louder each time. “Henrik please....! I’m so- I’m about to-“ You couldn’t finish your sentence, your moaning cutting you off.

“God you’re so beautiful like this…” Henrik said as he took in your writhing form. “Cum for me schatz. Cum for me.” He sped up his fingers that were rubbing inside of you, and moved his lips back to your clit, and the double stimulation was overwhelming, throwing you over the edge in an orgasm harder than you had ever felt before. You screamed in ecstasy, throwing your head back, as your body shook in the aftershocks of the orgasm. Henrik continued to lick and suck at your vagina as he lapped every last drop of cum that came from you.

You were panting hard as you came down from the orgasm, and Henrik pulled away, standing up. He leaned over you on the bed, and placed a deep and passionate kiss upon your lips, which you gladly returned. Your tongues fought for dominance, but he easily won, exploring your mouth and letting you taste yourself before pulling away. “I hope you’re not done yet my dear, I still have some plans left…” Henrik smirked as he spoke, before stripping out of his scrubs completely, his hair now free, as was his cock, hard and erect before you. Your eyes marveled at the sight of it, and you couldn’t wait to see what it would do to you. “I want to try something (Y/N). Something that will make this even better for you.”

Henrik stepped closer, and as he finally approached you, he took the cart with the electromyograph and placed the needles in your upper thighs once more. “If this arouses you already, I cannot wait to see how this affects how you feel with me deep inside you.”

Once he was done, he positioned himself and rubbed his cock against your sensitive nub. You cried out, sensitive, but your arousal began to build once more. After some teasing as his cock ran along the length of your lips, he parted them and easily slipped himself inside you. He was bigger than you expected, filling you up quite nicely, as you moaned at the feeling. “Mmm… You’re so tight schatz.” Henrik’s voice was even more of a turn on for you, and your walls already began to clench around his cock. “Oh Gott…” He was reverting more towards german now, and you had no problem with that. “L-Let’s see how you react now, hmm?” He pressed the button that sent a shock right to your muscles, activating your core, and you moaned loudly as soon after, you felt Henrik’s cock thrust roughly inside you. You were truly shaking now, and the sensations were so strong you were already seeing white.

Henrik leaned in to place another kiss on your lips, the two of you moaning against each other as he began to thrust in a rhythm. The sounds of your bodies slapping together, combined with your moans, transformed the room into an oasis of sexual pleasure, and you weren’t sure you ever wanted to leave. You whined as Henrik pulled away from your lips, keeping himself deep inside you as he moved back over to the machine, setting it to send shocks at 30 second intervals. The first of many went off, and you moaned, loving the pleasure it was bringing you.

Henrik returned to his rhythm, and wrapped his arms around you, pulling your torso flush against his, as his thrusts got harder and faster. You were both panting against each other, Henrik’s lips close to your ear as he growled. “Scheiβe… Oh Scheiβe… You’re so good schatz… You feel so good around me…” His arms moved from your waist to have his hands grip your hips hard, a force that was sure to leave bruises later. You wrapped your arms around his neck to steady yourself, the thrusting and shocking raising your pleasure level to levels never reached before.

“I’m close schatz. So close.” Henrik growled in your ear, his thrusts becoming erratic as he sped up his thrusts. “Get close with me. I want to come together with you.” You nodded desperately in agreement, pushing your hips back against his thrusts, the collisions driving you both wild. When you finally began to get close, he moved a hand down to your clit, rubbing it in just the right way, bringing you to the edge of orgasm. “I’m going to cum schatz. Cum with me.” A few more thrusts and some more rubbing of your clit, and the two of you came in perfect synchrony. Another shock went off as you came, and Henrik continued to thrust, the two of you riding out your orgasms.

As you finally came down from the ecstasy, Henrik turned off the machine, and removed the needles, before pulling you close to him once more. “You were such a good patient schatz…” He mumbled against you as he pulled you into a kiss. This kiss was softer, but still filled with the same passion from earlier. “So what do you say? I would love to do more _tests_ with you, if you’d be willing to come back to me.”

“Oh god, of course yes…” You whispered in his ear, hugging him tight. You were completely enamored by Henrik, your doctor, and now lover. You completely forgot that you had come here for the money, the only thought now in your mind him, and the “tests” that would ensue in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! If you did, please leave me a comment and/or a kudos letting me know you did! I worked hard on this, and it makes me happy knowing that people enjoy my work. And if you didn't enjoy this, or thought there was something wrong, then please let me know what I did wrong, as I'm always looking to learn and grow with my work. I'm also considering making this a series of one shots of different tests Schneeplestein performs on the reader, so if you'd be interested, let me know! Thanks again for reading! I love you all! <3


End file.
